A variety of medical procedures are performed from within a patient's vascular system, with several different access points frequently used. In some cases, access to the vascular system is gained via the femoral artery in the leg. In some cases, access to the vascular system may be gained via the radial artery or other vasculature within the patient's arm. A variety of devices may be used for gaining access via the radial artery. In some cases, a first device is used for gaining access and a second device is subsequently used to close the access point. Of the known medical devices and methods, each has certain advantages and disadvantages. There is an ongoing need to provide alternative medical devices as well as alternative methods for manufacturing and using medical devices.